Talk:Plot of Dragon Ball
Where to put the stuff between last time-skips? Here are the parts, Aha. Given that we're close to the epilogue would it best to put the Super arcs in the fourth portion? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:31, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Two found issues: 1) Two canon movies and DBS is not a part of "Gokū's Departure Saga," the Epilogue; 2) OVA2 doesn't belong to Part III, which only consists of Majin Boo Arc. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 17:50, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough, how about an interlude section? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Gokū's Departure Arc would be considered the epilogue, no? I've been considering the Epilogue and the two movies/Super as separate. Unless we have a Part V now.—Mina Țepeș 17:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::From what I know there is only four portions of the story that are found on the promotional poster of the seventh Daizenshū. Given that all this came afterwards makes this quite a quagmire. I only included because this stuff is in-between both parts. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:53, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fine, "Interlude" will cover OVA2 as well as Jump Carnival first special chapter. Epilogue can be "Part V." How about ''GT anime-only arcs, Part V? I know it's a bit far from the databook, unless we lost the track, we can expand from that. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 17:57, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'd like to decide on this one now, since editing the "parts" on articles is what I am currently doing. I don't want to finish and then have to change everything again. We have to make do with what Super is; it takes place during the intermediate period, so it has to be placed somewhere within what is available. Also, GT is currently in "Other Media" and it will take a lot of convincing to make me move it anywhere else. Especially since recent events from Super more or less walk all over GT; Kibito Kaiōshin no longer existing throws GT (where he was made weirdly prominent) into a loop, for starters. GT cannot co-exist with Super on these articles.—Mina Țepeș 18:00, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::GT, goes in "In Other Media" section. The parts only apply to the ''Dragon Ball manga, we should probably make "In Other Media" section for the Plot of Dragon Ball. I should probably tell you guys that the Fourth Part is called Gokū's Flight. But it was in essence reference to his departure from his friends. I would be fine with separating the OVA2 and the Jump Special. We do need an interlude section, because of "Future" Trunk's interlude into the black arc. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:04, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::GT could be put into "Anime-only Arcs" sub-section of Part V plot like those of Part II and does remain unchanged outside. We could use "Blank Period," cover stories after the conclusion of the original manga like Narutopedia instead of "Interlude" because Epilogue will be renamed to "Part V," it's a bit odd to have Interlude without Epilogue.--'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 18:11, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay, now a "Blank Period" section to cover material between the Bū arc and the Epilogue, I'm actually not against. The novels in ''Naruto fulfill a similar role to what we've seen with the two canon movies and Super, so I am in no way against that. GT again, as a spin-off, is where it gets more muddy. You cannot have GT co-exist with newly established information, it's so off base from what Toriyama is doing now.—Mina Țepeș 18:16, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Idea: How about we merge Super with the third part? The Boo arc's end did appear in the beginning of Super. EDIT: This gives the fourth part to the epilogue's images. Thus fixing our epilogue problem with the infoboxes tabber as well. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:22, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's a fair point. And I'm not against it either; the first two arcs of Super were, after all, adapted from movies that were literally titled "Dragon Ball Z".—Mina Țepeș 18:24, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::I will have a new MoS that will format the pages better and will need the opinions of LIN. I should probably note that LIN is the person who really assisted me last time with the MoS when we made it "By series". The only question I see as a "cog" is what do we do with the "Tarble" where do we place information, if we adopt the merging of Boo's arc and the Super arcs. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:27, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sorry, but DBZ anime do have a recap of DB anime at the beginning, so does DBK:FC, only recap not actual plot. "Blank Period" is fine, DBS could be a new part or merged with Blank Period is an option.--'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 18:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Tarble took place before Super and God and God, so he would be placed before them as well.—Mina Țepeș 18:33, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I swear, it does seem as if this will take all day. When it comes down to it, I am not against ''either proposal; adding "Super" and the movies to "Part III" solves an issue that NWG had with the infoboxes, so it worked to compromise on that. However, the "Blank Period" idea has its own merits, as the novels and two canon movies of Naruto fulfill the same purpose that the two canon movies and Super does for Dragon Ball. I personally am unsure which to choose, as both work well in my eyes.—Mina Țepeș 18:38, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::We could give Super it's own part doesn't the timeline call it the "Gods of the Universe Den". We should consider that super is an anime continuation to the manga itself and has its own manga and anime, where it obviously doesn't fit within the "four parts" system because the D7 came out in '96. So would everyone be fine with Lin's original idea of giving a part for Super? [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:50, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Weren't we already giving Super its own "part" through Part IV?—Mina Țepeș 18:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I hate Toriyama. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:54, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::So okay let me make light of why I put this in P4 originally, I'm kinda against the "blank period" because unlike Naruto's blank period, we actually know what age they currently are at. Not too far from end of the original manga series. The Epilogue does have an arc name in both the timeline, the SEGs, D7. So I thought we should keep it as P4, because it would be more convenient. The Movies and OVA2 can be placed in Blank Periods because the movies contradict the story of Super (T-Canon), and OVA is before it. This is just to keep things divided into their categories. However Lin made good suggestions of making the epilogue as the "fifth Part" solving our problem. But I would suggest that at the moment we simply document the epilogue until it actually becomes the epilogue, given the recent numbers of sales of the series, there is little doubt that the story will continue on, as it has already retconned Oob's backstory. We have to remember that Toriyama is that guy who forgot his epilogue had a tournament. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 19:04, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :I support Lin's recent change that is now my position. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 19:08, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Works well for me as well.—Mina Țepeș 19:10, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::New Idea: Would it be fine to call the unnamed fourth part, the Gods of the Universe Saga, that comes from the Dragon Ball SSSS Timeline, I would assume it would be a nice placeholder name that matches the plot. It also contains both "movie arcs". -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 10:23, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not against. Since it's official timeline, we can incorporate those two.--'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]''' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 07:44, June 13, 2017 (UTC)